


Selene

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deities, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human Viktor, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: The god Eros loved a human so much that he gave him the gift of moonlight.





	Selene

The god Eros had never been known for his sense of obedience.

He was a rather unassuming god. He spoke little, and when he did it was often in a quiet, reserved manner that surprised most upon meeting him, considering he was the god of sensual love, of seduction. Few—deity or human—had ever been so lucky to witness the full force of Yuuri Katsuki’s Eros.

His Eros was reserved for one man and one man only; a man called Viktor Nikiforov.

Zeus, the all mighty and all-powerful goddess of the skies, who watched over gods and beings alike, had warned Eros against falling for a human, but the god was stubborn and would not listen. Zeus had called on Yuuri after each of his visits to see Viktor, took his hands in her own, and implored him to let the romance fade. “I cannot protect you if the others find out,” she told him, her eyes pleading with him.

“And I cannot stop seeing him, Minako,” he always answered, lifting a hand to her cheek in an apology. She was like a mother to him, and would protect him in any way she could, but Yuuri knew that she could not protect him from the gods. They would demand he be punished or insist that they all be permitted to mate with humans. Minako would have no choice but to carry out the former.

Yuuri would not begrudge her for it. He would understand.

He knew the risk, and Viktor would always be worth it.  

On the night that Viktor had first held Yuuri’s face in his two hands and told him he loved him, Yuuri had finally fully understood—what was the point of sensual love if it didn’t lead him to this? All encompassing, all consuming, life affirming love that ran through his veins and gave him life.

Yuuri had cried and held Viktor that entire night, longer than he should have, unable to tear himself away. 

He took handfuls of stardust in his hands, packed them together until he created a sphere, a rock that shone softly in the night sky. He placed it in the sky just above earth, the planet where his love resided. It was a gift for all to enjoy, he told the other gods when asked, but few knew the truth—it was for Viktor. Always for Viktor.

Yuuri sat upon the rock the night after he crafted it, staring down onto earth, trying to figure out how he would give it to Viktor.

“It’s for you,” he’d said under his breath, to only himself. “It shines almost as brightly as you do.”

He’d fretted over the gift for weeks. “What if he does not accept my gift?” he asks Phichit, who sits next to him, lounging in his chaise, sipping ambrosia as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  

“He would be a fool,” Phichit told him, “and you do not talk about him like he is a fool.”

Yuuri had been nervous all the same. This was _Viktor_ they were talking about; the stakes were high and . He’d worried Viktor would think it was too much, he was too overbearing, that he didn’t love Yuuri the same way Yuuri loved him.  

He tucked those thoughts away as best as he could, replacing them with memories of Viktor kissing him breathless, whispering promises of life and love against his lips, memories of Viktor clinging to him in the hopes that Yuuri would not have to leave and return to the heavens once again. He reminded himself of Viktor’s bright eyes focused on him and him alone, of Viktor’s hands gentle and reverent on his skin.

He gave his gift on the date of Viktor’s birth. Viktor had been swept up in celebrations with his friends and family for the entire day, so Yuuri didn’t get to see his lover until night fell and the festivities had waned. They met in the gardens of Viktor’s estate, where they usually met, and Viktor when Viktor arrived, he fell upon Yuuri with laughter and drink thrumming through his veins.

Yuuri cupped his cheeks and had kissed him breathless. “Happy birthday, my love,” he’d said between kisses, meaning it with every fiber of his being. Birthdays were quite important to humans, and if it was important to Viktor, it was important to Yuuri.

“I missed you all day,” Viktor said as he stroked his fingers over the crest of Yuuri’s cheekbone, his eyes never leaving Yuuri’s face. “I wish you could have been here with me.”

“I do too,” Yuuri said. More than anything he’d ever wanted in his entire life, he’d give anything to be by Viktor’s side every day—in happiness and in sorrow, he wished to be there for it all.

The impossibility of their love hung over them, but Yuuri refused to let them be consumed by it on this night. “I have a gift for you,” Yuuri said, and Viktor perked up immediately, so like a faithful, loving dog that it makes Yuuri’s heart ache.

Viktor came with him willingly, trusting Yuuri to blindfold him and take him up to the heavens—Yuuri had no qualms about breaking rules, but even he would not show a human the sacred passage way used by deities. Doing so would put Viktor at risk. The gods have _rules_ about humans learning their ways.

But Viktor was trusting and allowed himself to be taken. Yuuri’s heart had been attempting to beat out of his chest when they landed on the moon. Viktor was impatient, bouncing lightly on his toes with barely contained excitement.

Yuuri took the blindfold off with shaking hands waiting a moment before telling Viktor “ _open your eyes”_.

He watched Viktor’s face as the scene unfolded before him. Yuuri saw the moment when his eyes widened in shock, felt the sharpness of his nails when he reached out to grab Yuuri’s arm, heard the sharp inhale he took in surprise. Few humans had seen their home from this vantage point before—it was to be expected that it would be disorienting at first.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Viktor breathed. “It’s—”

“We’re standing on it,” Yuuri blurted, all sense of composure gone. Uncomprehendingly, Viktor looked down at his feet.

“What—”

“I made this for you,” Yuuri explained, taking in a deep breath of his own. “It’s… a moon.”

“A moon,” Viktor said dumbly.

Yuuri told him, voice shaking and breath unsteady, how he’d made it and hung it in the sky just for him. “It shines like your hair,” Yuuri said softly. “Your hair… reminds me of moons I’ve seen on other planets.”

As Yuuri explained, Viktor had watched him with his eyes wide and unblinking, frozen. When he’d finished telling Viktor of his gift, Viktor still stared for a few moments longer, unspeaking. They felt like the longest moments of his life.

Finally, _finally,_ Viktor’s face broke out in an ecstatic, soft edged heart-shaped smile, and he flung himself into Yuuri’s arms with Yuuri’s name on his lips.

It wasn’t the force of Viktor throwing himself at him that knocked the two of them over, but the surprise and relief of Viktor’s happiness. He landed on his back with a soft _oof_ , while Viktor pressed fervent kisses all over his face, expressing his gratitude and love on each breath. Relief makes Yuuri a happy recipient of Viktor’s affections.

“You could be banished for this, if they discover who you made it for,” Viktor said later, with his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, body curled up against Yuuri’s side, their hands entwined.

“Yes,” Yuuri said truthfully. He knew of the risk.

“You risk too much for me,” Viktor whispered. His fingers idly traced the back of Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri turned Viktor’s face towards his own with a gentle hand on his chin. Where Yuuri wished to see happiness, he saw worry.

“It’s a risk I make willingly,” Yuuri said. He pulled Viktor, the two of them colliding in a kiss, sealing unsaid promises and declarations with the touch of their lips.

Yuuri breathed the moment in. Yes, Viktor was worth everything.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
